The Bombshell
by magentarosegallifrey
Summary: Tom Hiddleston OneShot. Smut. Tom/OC Tom walked into The Bombshell expecting to find a drink and maybe a good story to tell later. What he found, was Ruby.


Tom looked at the sign above him with mixed feelings. Several locals he'd met on set had told him he _had_ to visit this bar while he was in town. He was filming a small cameo for a film and would only be in Minneapolis for a few weeks, but the people he had met insisted he come down to this place.

The painted sign above the ornate double doors proclaimed _The_ _Bombshell_ in an elegantly classic typeface. He had no clue what kind of place this was. The locals refused to go into detail, saying he "just had to go see it". The bar's exterior gave no clues either. Judging from the name, he had suspicions that it was a strip club. The fact that he'd been told there were always beautiful women there supported that theory.

 _Grow the fuck up, Tom._ He told himself. _You know it's a bar. Go get a drink. If it ends up being a trashy place, you turn around and leave._

After his little pep talk, he squared his shoulders and walked in.

It was definitely not a strip club. In fact, it was actually pretty classy. It was a theme bar and the theme was the 1940's. Louis Armstrong played through the speakers, loud enough to be prominent but quiet enough to allow conversation. There was a huge mural on the left side wall of a blond pin-up girl straddling a bomb. She was waving a cowboy hat and winking.

There were a dozen high backed vintage booths against the same wall decorated in red, black and olive green. The floor tile was black with a snarling WWII bomber etched into it with the bar's name underneath. A majority of the right side wall was taken up by the bar itself. The back wall reached the ceiling with different types of alcohol. This place was better stocked than some liquor stores.

The staff even fit the theme and Tom realized what his new friends had meant by this place _always_ having beautiful women. They workedthere. A server passed in from of him with a tray of drinks and he could swear he saw Bettie Page. Another had her hair pinned up like Rosie the Riveter. They all wore vintage styled dresses and most had bright red lips.

The place definitely passed Tom's initial inspection and he decided to sit right down at the bar. A drink menu was propped up in front of him and he grabbed it. He was curious to see what kind of specialty drinks they made here.

A coaster with the bar's bomber plane logo on it slid underneath the menu, catching his attention.

"Hey there, Sugar. What's your pleasure tonight?"

Tom looked up over the menu and into the brightest green eyes he had ever seen. For a second he swore a young Rita Hayworth was smiling at him from behind the bar. Obviously, it wasn't the dead starlet but it _was_ an absolutely stunning redhead. She was wearing a tight black dress with a low, sweetheart neckline and off the shoulder sleeves. Her coppery red hair fell in waves around her face with a bright red hibiscus flower holding part of it behind her left ear.

She was leaning on the bar propped up on her elbows. Immediately his eyes were drawn to her ample cleavage, the sight of which forced a rush of blood straight to his groin. His eyes traveled up the sleeve of brightly colored tattoos on her left arm and over to her plump, red painted lips. She was an Elvgren painting come to life. Why it wasn't her face painted on the wall was beyond Tom.

"Sorry, darling. What did you say?" He asked.

The bartender's smile widened. "Drink, handsome. What would you like to drink?"

Tom grinned right back at her and set down the menu. "What would you recommend?"

She lifted one shoulder in a delicate shrug. "We have a number of specials. Though we're pretty well known for our martinis. First time here?"

Tom chuckled. "What gave me away?"

"The lost look you had on your face when you walked in the door. Coupled with the fact that you look like a GQ model and most of our patrons are rockabilly boys or hipsters." Her eyes gave him the up-and-down and then winked at him. Tom felt his cock twitch in response.

"Well, thank you. I never argue with a gorgeous woman who compliments me. How about you give me your personal favorite drink to make?" He leaned forward to mimic her pose. The bartender laughed softly and straightened.

"Coming right up." She turned and walked to the wall of alcohol, grabbing a bottle of bourbon as she went. Tom couldn't help but watch her ass in that tight little dress. She had a perfect hourglass shape that filled it out deliciously. He sucked in his breath when he saw the stockings she had on. Retro nude with black seams running up the back of her mile long legs. When she grabbed a sugar cube, Tom smiled and realized she was making him an Old Fashioned. Though he usually preferred whiskey to bourbon, there was nothing wrong with switching it up.

That beautiful smile was still on her face when she returned, setting his drink on the coaster she previously gave him. "Want me to cash you out? Or are you sticking around for a while?"

He locked eyes with her and slowly took a sip. It was delicious. "Spending my evening talking to a lovely woman who makes excellent drinks? Why on Earth would I leave, darling?"

She laughed. "Well in that case, it's on me, sugar."

He held his hand out to her. "I'm Tom."

She shook his hand with her smaller one. Electricity seemed to crackle along their skin when they touched. Or maybe it was just their chemistry. "They call me Ruby. It's a pleasure, Tom."

Another customer shouted her name. She glanced over her shoulder and then back at Tom. "Duty calls." She said with an apologetic smile. As she left to attend the other patron, Tom couldn't help but think of a saying. What was it? "Hate to see you go, but love to watch you walk away." The soft flare of her hips and her long, long legs were mouth-watering. He couldn't help but wonder what it would be like to sink his teeth into that perfectly round ass of hers.

He sipped his drink as he watched her move around the bar, filling drinks, taking payments and chatting easily with customers. Every so often she would catch him staring and smile at him. Was it his imagination or did her hips sway a little more when she walked?

Halfway through his beverage she came back. "So, what brings you in here tonight?" She asked. Rag in hand, she started wiping down the counter. Her left ring finger was bare. A promising sign.

"I'm in town for a couple weeks on business and some friends told me I had to come see this place. I admit, I like what I've found so far." His smile was suggestive and his eyes clearly indicated just what it was that he liked.

Ruby looked down demurely. Was she blushing?

"I'm glad. We're pretty proud of this place. Though I admit, it's not often we get Norse Gods in here." She laughed when she saw the face he made. "Don't worry, sugar. Your secret is safe with me. Customer satisfaction is number one here. If what you want to be just another anonymous customer, then that is what you'll be."

Tom relaxed. It wasn't often anymore he was able to have nights like this, where he could just be like anyone else. Not famous or known. And Ruby's smile was so charming, so reassuring, so…arousing. She either didn't care that he was a celebrity or was just that professional. Either way, he liked it. He also liked that she kept calling him "Sugar". He gently reached for her free hand and began running his thumb slowly over her knuckles.

"And, what if I wanted to be more than 'just another customer' to you, specifically." He let some of the heat he was feeling into his expression.

"Oh." Ruby breathed. They locked eyes and Tom could see her pupils widen, the green color darken in excitement at his touch. He watched her swallow before speaking. "Well, sugar. You will have to have a conversation with the owner if you're interested in that. She frowns upon…shall we say…fraternizing? With customers."

She pulled away, grabbed his empty glass and went to get him a refill. Tom brought his hand to his mouth to think. He _really_ wanted to spend some time alone with Ruby. The bulge in his pants that grew every time she smiled at him was most insistent that he get to know her better. The gentleman in him was quickly being overpowered by the animal that wanted to bend her over the bar right then and there and rut her wildly until she lost her voice from screaming his name. He usually wasn't the type to meet someone in a bar and take them straight to bed. But it had been a long time for him. And Ruby's delicious curves were making him feel positively primal.

What could he say to the owner that would allow him to take Ruby out? If Ruby herself was interested, of course.

A brunette server with blunt bangs and a high ponytail stepped up next to him to wait for her order.

"Excuse me, love." He asked her. "Is the owner here tonight? I'd like to speak with her." He gave her a dazzling smile. The server looked confused, glanced down the bar and then back at Tom. A slow smile crept on to her face. She laughed.

"Oh boy. She must have quite a thing for you, honey. She only teases the ones she really likes."

"What do you mean?" asked Tom.

The server grabbed the drink another bartender dropped off and pointed down at Ruby. "You've been talking to the owner all evening." She winked. "Good luck." She walked away with a knowing smirk on her face.

Ruby returned, sparing a glance at her brunette server, then turned her attention to Tom.

"So about your fraternizing policy. " He began.

Ruby cocked a perfectly arched red eyebrow. "And who said it was _my_ policy." She asked.

Tom simply inclined his head to the brunette server. He barely heard the bartender in front of him mutter "traitor" under her breath.

"So, Desi ratted me out huh?" She sighed. "She always ruins my fun."

Tom chuckled and leaned in closer to her. "I'd like to talk to you about this policy, Miss..."

"Carter."

"Miss Carter, you see I seem to find myself captivated by one of your bartenders."

Ruby grinned, catching on to his game.

"You have, have you?"

"Yes, I have. A stunning redhead named Ruby."

"Ahh. Yes, she's one of our best."

"Well, I've been chatting with her this evening and I find her absolutely enchanting. I would really like to get to know her better. Perhaps outside of a noisy, public place. Perhaps somewhere more…intimate." He saw her shiver at the word. "However, she tells me you have a policy that won't allow her to spend time with me outside of work."

Ruby pulled her plush lower lip into her mouth and bit it. Tom's growing erection throbbed at the sight, wishing _he_ was the one biting her.

"I'm afraid that policy is in place for the sake of the business and safety of my employees. If my servers or bartenders start dating customers and it ends bad; not only am I out a customer but possibly an employee. It's just bad for business. We have a reputation to uphold you see."

"I do see. Excellent reasons. However, would you be so kind as to allow me to state my case?"

Ruby gestured to him to go ahead.

"I'm only in town for another week or so. Then, I return to my home across the pond. I can not tarnish the reputation of this establishment from another country." The bartender nodded to concede his point. "And as for her safety, I assure you I only have her best intentions at heart. I would treat her like a lady. I would respect any and all boundaries she has. I only wish to know her better. Although, if she were to permit me…" Tom leaned across the bar to purr directly into her ear. He could smell the intoxicating scent of her perfume. Vanilla and some sort of exotic flower. "I would show her pleasures she has never dreamed of. I would worship every inch of her succulent, porcelain skin with my tongue. I would kiss her like she deserves to be kissed. I would make her cry to the heavens with ecstasy until her throat was raw."

A soft whimper escaped from Ruby as her eyes fluttered shut. If Tom hadn't been so close, he wouldn't have heard it. He pulled back slightly to watch her. She took a slow, deep breath and opened her eyes. Her pupils were so blown with arousal, there was only a slight ring of green around them.

It took her a few moments to compose herself. "Those are…some good arguments." She managed. Her skin was flushed, and her large breasts were heaving as she struggled to breathe normally.

"Katie?" She called, not breaking her eye contact with Tom.

"Yeah, Ruby?" A voice rang out. A blond bartender a few feet down perked her head up.

"I'm going to head out a little early tonight. You and Chelsea okay to close up by yourselves?"

Katie laughed. "Yeah, Boss. We got this. Go have fun."

Ruby stared at Tom for a moment longer before clearing her throat. "I'll uh…I'll get my purse."

* * *

To say Ruby was nervous was an understatement.

When she looked up from counting a till and saw the perfection that was Tom Hiddleston walk into her bar, her heart had leapt into her throat.

When she went to serve him and he started to flirt with and smile at her, she felt herself become so wet, she had to squeeze her thighs as she walked so wouldn't drip onto her thigh high stockings.

And when he whispered in her ear with that ovary shattering voice of his, all the dirty things we wanted to do to her, she fought not to come right there on the spot.

But she had played it cool. She had been a bartender for 10 years and flirting came as naturally to her as breathing. So she kept up her confident smile and seductive stare as she led him out the doors of her bar.

"My hotel isn't far." Tom murmured in her ear.

Ruby shivered and hoped it wasn't obvious. "My place is closer." She argued.

"Darling, I haven't told you where I'm staying."

"I know."

She pulled him around the corner of the building into the alleyway. He must have become a bit apprehensive because he slowed. He was about to say something when she stopped in front of an unobtrusive and unmarked door. After digging her keys out of her purse, she unlocked at least 3 different bolts. The door opened right into a flight of stairs.

"You live above your bar?" Tom asked with a grin.

Ruby shrugged. "When I bought the place, I figured I'd be living at work anyway. They were using the space above just for storage so I converted it to an apartment." She began to ascend the stairs and paused to glance back at him. "You're…actually my first guest." She mumbled.

"How long have you lived here?" Tom asked, following. It was pretty obvious he was trying not to stare at her ass and failing miserably.

"Um…three years."

"Oh."

They paused at the door when they reached the top. Tom took the opportunity to suddenly slam his hands on the wall in either side of her, effectively pinning her in place. Ruby's heart pounded on her ribcage; part from fear but mostly from arousal at this aggressive side of Tom.

"You must be teasing me again." He whispered in her ear. With her heels on, Ruby stood about 6 feet even, so Tom didn't have to lean very far down. "I find it very difficult to believe a woman as gorgeous as you has spent three years sleeping alone." He moved his lips to hover over her neck. Not touching, just letting his hot breath tantalize her and give her goosebumps.

Ruby suppressed a moan and fumbled for the door. If he wasn't careful she'd be forced to fuck him in the hallway. Her hand found the knob with the keys still in it and she swung the door open.

"Sorry to disappoint, sugar." She smiled, giving his nose a tap. "But it's true. I'm married to _The Bombshell_ and you remember my policy don't you?" Ducking under his arm she stepped into the apartment. She let Tom take a second to observe her place, knowing full it was a lot to take in.

The space was a massive open floor plan with 20 foot floor to ceiling windows. In the center of the room was a wrought iron spiral staircase that lead to an upper level loft where her bedroom suite was located. The walls of the bedroom were lined with a wardrobe and bookshelves. Books covered the wall space until it looked like she slept in a library.

Underneath the loft was the kitchen; a gourmet chef's dream. Large, dark cabinets, granite counter tops and a huge island with a sink and cook top. The living area took up the entire right side of the apartment. It was simple but elegant. Decorated with vintage Queen Anne furniture, a large ornate rug and a flat screen TV. A large speaker system was hung around the apartment so sound could be heard perfectly from any place.

Tom let out a long whistle of appreciation. "You did this yourself?"

"Well…not _everything._ I mean, I don't know anything about fabricating staircases or installing plumbing. But I _did_ do all the design work and I even tiled the whole bathroom by myself." Ruby beamed. Tom started to slowly walk towards her.

"You are just full of surprises aren't you? Any other talents you're hiding?" His left hand tilted her chin up towards his lips while his right hand snaked around her hips, tugging her closer.

Ruby's green eyes went wide and her heart rate sky-rocketed as his perfect lips came closer to hers.

"Drink?" She blurted.

Tom slightly jerked in surprise. "What?"

"Let me get you a drink!" she stammered, pulling herself out of his arms. She quickly walked into the kitchen, dropping her keys and purse on the island along the way. She went straight into the refrigerator and started digging. "I've got wine, some Guinness, orange juice. I could make some tea or hot chocolate? Um, I think I might have some soda around here."

"Ruby, stop." Tom interrupted softly. Ruby froze, standing in front of her fridge.

"Look at me."

Obediently, Ruby turned and forced herself to meet his ocean blue eyes. He was only a foot away from her, watching her with concern and confusion written on his face.

"Since the moment we started up those stairs you've been acting differently. You shy away from me, you won't meet my eyes. Are you…having second thoughts about inviting me up?" He wasn't angry, instead he looked…rejected.

"What? No, no Tom. That's not it at all." She sighed and rested her weight up against the counter. "All right. This is going to sound weird. Just…promise you won't laugh?"

Tom smiled a little and made a crossing motion over his heart.

"Okay." Ruby began. "Downstairs is my…comfort zone. When I'm behind the bar I'm 'Ruby The Bartender'. Confident, flirtatious, fun. She's like an alter-ego or persona. But up here I'm just…me. And around you 'just me' suddenly feels….awkward. And inadequate. Does that make any sense?" She waited, looking at Tom and hoping he wouldn't think she was crazy.

But Tom only smiled and closed the distance between them, pulling her into a tight hug. "I understand, darling. I apologize for coming on so strong. But I promise you, you are far from inadequate." He pulled back a little and pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. "Why don't you make us some tea, and we can just sit and talk for a while. All right?"

Ruby nodded and before she could stop herself, she snuggled into the crook of his neck, hugging him tightly. He smelled amazing. Some sort of expensive cologne and a slight musk that was purely male. Pure Tom.

He chuckled at her sudden enthusiasm and she pulled away, embarrassed. "Make yourself at home." She suggested. "I'll get the tea started."

Tom released her from his arms, pausing to place a kiss in the back of her hand and then headed towards the living room. Ruby felt a legitimate swoon building in her chest but she pushed it down. Tom already probably thought she was a little nuts. It wouldn't do any good to fawn over him like a fangirl.

Ruby went to her Keurig and flipped it on to start the water. Then she started digging in cupboards to try and find some tea. She knew she had at least one box somewhere. It only took a minute or two before she heard the machine click off it's warming cycle so she immediately stuck the carafe under the spout and hit the Brew button, letting it fill up with hot water.

After some digging, she managed to turn up a couple bags of Earl Grey which she plopped into two mugs and filled with the hot water. She walked into the living room with the mugs and found Tom inspecting a DVD case he found laying by the television. Her stomach dropped when she saw it was _Belle of the_ _Nineties_. Her favorite movie, that she must have accidentally left sitting out.

"Ruby Carter, the American Beauty queen of the night club-sporting world, shifts her operations from St. Louis to New Orleans mostly to get away from prizefighter Tiger Kid." Tom read aloud. He turned with a smirk on his face and held up the case. "Ruby Carter. Not your real name, I think."

Ruby managed a small smile and offered him his mug, which he took. "I never said it was. But it _is_ what everyone calls me. Alter-ego remember?" She gestured to the couch and the two of them sat down.

"Fair enough." Tom said with a laugh. He shifted until he was comfortable, with his legs wide. In direct contrast, Ruby had hers tucked under her body. Trying to keep her eyes away from Tom's crotch was going to be an issue though. She was angry at herself for being so awkward. She wanted him badly, but anytime he touched her, her insecurities went crazy and she panicked. Somehow, she was going to have to find her lady balls and show him before he left and she never saw him again.

But for the present time, they talked.

They talked about the movie he was in town to work on, about her bar, her city and why she loved it. He told her about London and all the different places he'd traveled. They dissected the tattoos covering her arm and she even teased him about having more he couldn't see. The conversation flew easily between them. It was almost an hour before he even brought up her alias again.

"So. Ruby Carter. Tell me how you came to be known by that."

"Well…" She laughed a little, knowing how strange this was going to sound. "It actually began life as my stage name. My little homage to Mae West. But eventually it became the only thing people knew me as. After a while, I just kind of stopped using my real name when I met people. I guess you could say, I became her."

"Interesting. What kind of act did you have?" Tom asked.

Ruby smiled. He was so sweet. It had been a very long time since someone had actually listened so intently to her. His attention never wavered from her. It suddenly seemed incredibly unfair that the most fascinating, gentlemanly, and gorgeous man she had ever met was a celebrity that lived in another country.

"Believe it or not, back before I was a business owner and lost all concept of 'free time' I was actually a belly dancer."

Tom's eyes suddenly went dark. Not in anger but something else. "Woman, if you are teasing me again…" He all but growled causing Ruby to shiver. She crossed her heart to imitate Tom's earlier gesture.

"One hundred percent true. I was never a professional by any means but I performed at renaissance fairs and the occasional burlesque or variety show. It was fun. I really loved it." She sighed a little. Dancing used to be her release, her form of meditation.

"I would have loved to see you dance." Said Tom. Ruby laughed.

"I'm pretty sure there are videos on YouTube somewhere." She said dismissively.

Tom drummed his long fingers on his empty mug. "Would you dance for me?" He asked softly.

Ruby almost laughed again but quickly realized he wasn't joking. "You're serious. Like, right now?"

He shrugged. "Who knows if I'll have the opportunity to see you dance in person again? Unless it would make you uncomfortable." His lovely blue eyes were so sincere. Did ever have a chance at saying no to him? She sighed again.

"Okay."

"Really?" Tom smiled, his trademark grin lighting up his face. Ruby smiled back and got up off the couch.

"But I have to get out of this dress. Can't dance in it." She explained.

"I'm sure I could be of assistance." Tom said with a wink, which only made Ruby laugh as she headed towards the stairs. Tom's eyes followed her the whole way.

Her loft was completely open save for the bathroom, so after she made it up the stairs and grabbed something to change into out of her wardrobe she went straight for the bathroom. She still wasn't feeling bold enough to a just strip in front of him.

After wiggling out of her dress, she hung it up so it wouldn't wrinkle and then pulled on her dancing outfit. She'd chosen simple black yoga pants and a black sports bra. Her performance costumes tended to be a bit over the top and she didn't want to make Tom wait an hour for her to get ready. Besides, the yoga pants made her ass look fantastic and the snug sports bra forced her large C cups together for some amazing cleavage. It also showed off more of her tattoos. She tied a sparkly green scarf around her hips to give it her outfit a bit of color before touching up her hair and makeup. After some light stretching, she padded down the stairs in her bare feet.

Tom must have heard the door open because his eyes were locked on her all the way down. Ruby blushed. "My performance costumes are kind of elaborate so I hope you don't mind that I just threw on one of my practice get-ups." She explained.

Tom was looking at her like a hungry wolf would look at a steak. "You look lovely, darling. Though I'm quite sure you could wear a paper bag and look ravishing." He relaxed back into the couch, but his pants were looking noticeably tighter.

Ruby forced her eyes away from Tom's already impressive excitement (' _What on Earth is he smuggling in there? An anaconda?'_ she thought) and went over to her iPod dock to pick some music. She wanted something slower but nothing she already had a routine choreographed to. Finally she decided on one from her warm-up playlist: _3 Libras (Acoustic)_ by A Perfect Circle. It had the drums she liked and the right tempo to keep it slow and sensual. She flashed Tom a smile and turned to set the iPod on the speaker dock. She hit play and closed her eyes.

The music began, slow with the drums and then the cellos and bass came in. Ruby started to sway her arms with her back to Tom. Her shoulders and elbows moved fluidly like snakes, keeping in time with the cellos while her hips began to softly pop up and down, side to side with the drums. She stopped thinking. She stopped worrying about being cool enough, sexy enough, funny enough to be around Tom. She stopped fearing his touch and the possibility of being physical with him.

Unbeknownst to Tom, convincing Ruby to dance was probably the best thing he could have done to calm her nerves. When she was dancing she could finally get out of her head and just _feel._ She let he music fill her, barely even thinking about moves she was making.

When Maynard James Keenan's haunting voice started to flow through her many speakers, she turned and opened her eyes.

If Tom's previous expression could be described at "heated", then this was one was on _fire._ His large, graceful hands were clutching his thighs almost painfully as if he didn't trust himself not to touch her. The pure desire in Tom's blue eyes ignited Ruby.

' _There you are_.' She thought as she felt her confidence return to her. Clearly seeing how much this perfect man wanted her, and knowing that she wanted him just as badly, had helped awaken the cocky flirt that she wanted to be for him. It was exhilarating and freeing.

She stared him straight in the eye as she danced for him, her back and arms moving as if they were boneless. The scarf was doing it's job at drawing Tom's attention. When he managed to pull his eyes away from Ruby's, they were glued to her hips, transfixed.

The song was ending. Ruby recognized the drums slowing down and then dropping out together. It was time for a final move. She made her way over to Tom, and then climbed on his lap. Being careful not to touch his now painfully obvious erection that was tenting his dress pants, she straddled his legs. When she settled, she grabbed his hands and placed them on her hips, digging in his fingers so he knew he should hold on.

As the last few cellos of the song began to fade out, Ruby performed a back bend on Tom's lap until her palms hit the floor. Then using only her abdominal muscles she brought herself back up.

The song ended and there was silence. The two stared at each other until Tom apparently reached his breaking point. He yanked Ruby forward by her hips and crashed his lips onto hers. Ruby thrust her fingers into Tom's ginger curls and kissed him back as hard as she could, their tongues fighting for dominance in each others mouths. She moaned deep in her throat when he started to grind his rock hard cock into her mound. She rubbed back, trying to get as much delicious friction as she could on her already aching clit.

Tom's fingers dug into her hips until they were sure to leave bruises and then began to wander up her body. He reached her breasts and cupped her roughly through the sports bra. When Ruby whimpered in response, he slid his fingers underneath the bra and ran his thumbs over her hard nipples. The sensation was too much for Ruby and she threw her head back away from Tom's kiss with a moan.

He took the opportunity to attack her exposed neck and throat with his mouth, kissing, nipping and locking his way further and further down until he reached the top of her breasts. He stopped briefly and gave her a look to ask permission which she consented with a rough nod. Tom gripped the bra and quickly yanked it up over her head, tossing it to the floor to be forgotten.

When she was bare to him from the waist up, he sat back to look at her. "Beautiful." He murmured. Though Ruby wasn't sure if he was talking to himself or to her. But before she could think further Tom's mouth was on her breasts, kissing the pale flesh on top and around her right nipple, teasing it until finally taking it into his mouth. Ruby whimpered again and then cried out as he started to suck, rolling the hardened nub with his tongue and lightly scraping with his teeth. He tortured her for quite a while before switching to the other nipple and repeating the process.

Ruby couldn't take it. She was so wet she knew she had already soaked through her pants and most likely left a stain of her juices on Tom's. She gripped the sides of his head and yanked that sinful mouth away from her breast. His lips released with a lewd 'pop'.

"Bed. Now." She demanded.

Tom grinned and leaned in to give her nipple one last teasing lick. "As my lady commands." He purred. His hands darted underneath her ass and grabbed on tightly as he stood, lifting her lithe frame easily. Ruby wrapped her arms and legs around him as he carried her through the apartment. She tried to climb down when he reached the stairs but he growled in her ear and dug his hands in.

"I've been waiting since the moment I saw you to get my arms around you." He snarled. "I'm _not_ letting go of you unless I have to." With that he took a firm bite of her neck, making her gasp and almost go limp in his grasp. But she managed to hold on as he carried her up the winding stairs until they reached the top where he practically threw her on the bed. He collapsed on top of her using his arms to support his weight so he wouldn't crush her. His lips devoured hers again while her fingers made quick work of the buttons on his shirt. She tried to wrench it off his shoulders but his wide frame made it too difficult.

Tom stood up at the end of the bed and shrugged out of his dress shirt. His undershirt followed suit. But when he went for his belt, Ruby beat him to it. She scooted her ass to the edge of the bed and looked up at him, biting her lip. She quickly undid his belt and zipper but paused after pulling down his pants, surprised by two things: he had foregone underwear, and he was even bigger than she thought.

"Good God." She whispered. He was long and thick, with a slight upward curve that reached his navel. Ruby's fingers didn't even touch when she wrapped her hand around the base. She gulped. As intimidating as it was however, she was dying to taste him. The bed was a bit to tall so she dropped to her knees in front of him, gave him a smile and darted her tongue out to catch the drop of pre-come that had leaked.

Tom moaned, reaching to thread his fingers into her copper waves. His grip tightened when he felt her tongue run up the whole length of his cock before taking him into her mouth.

Ruby quickly discovered another secret about Tom: he was a talker _._ She began to bob her head on his cock, using her hand on the base to prevent him from going further down her throat than she could handle, and all the while Tom moaned, gasped and whispered her name, telling her how amazing her mouth felt and how he couldn't wait to be inside her.

He cried out when she started to suck on the head, hollowing out her cheeks and swirling her tongue around him. It didn't take long before he forced himself away from her mouth. "Darling if you don't stop I'm going to come. And I believe in ladies first." A wicked grin spread across his face and he suddenly grabbed her around the waist, tossing her onto the bed as if she weighed nothing.

He crawled towards her on the bed like a lion stalking it's prey. Ruby backed away on instinct but his strong hands went to her hips again and yanked her to him. He kissed her hard, almost clashing their teeth together, running his tongue along the inside of her mouth. She groaned and he swallowed the sound.

He grabbed the sides of her yoga pants and yanked them down, purposely leaving her panties on. Ruby tried to pull her panties off herself, desperate for as much skin to skin contact as she could get but Tom's forceful grip stopped her.

"You've spent all night teasing me, pet." He said softly. "Turnabout is fair play. Hmm?" He gently pushed her back on her pillows and kissed her again. He took his time acquainting himself with her mouth, sucking on her lower lip and biting it.

Ruby raised her hips, trying to make contact with Tom's manhood, dangling so tantalizingly close to her but he pressed down on her with one large hand. "Ah ah." He scolded. "Slow down, Ruby. We'll get there. But I believe I have a promise to keep. Something about 'worshipping your porcelain skin with my tongue'?"

Ruby stilled, staring at him through hooded eyes. He chuckled darkly. "You like that idea do you? Well then stop moving and let me take care of you." He gave her a gentle kiss and started to make his way down. Starting with her neck, he kissed, licked, sucked and nipped his way around her shoulders, then collarbone, until reaching her breasts.

He ran his hand over the fleshy mounds, squeezing and massaging them. He was gentle with her nipples, running his thumbs over the stiff peaks and pinching them lightly. When he finally descended on them with his mouth, Ruby arched her back and moaned. Tom switched between swirling his tongue around her areola and flicking the tips, the constant changing sensation was amazing.

"You seem to _really_ like my boobs." Ruby mused.

"Have you seen them?" asked Tom. "They're amazing." To make his point he lightly grazed his teeth around her right nipple while squeezing the left between his fingers. "So sensitive." Tom teased.

Finally, he moved on from his assault of her breasts, licking a path down her body and stopping to kiss and trace every tattoo he found with his tongue. He spelled out the quotes on her ribcage, followed the octopus tentacle that wrapped over her waist from her a larger piece on her back, and outlined the revolvers on her hip bones. He paused when he reached her panties, spreading her legs slowly and laying a feather light kiss directly in her black lace covered pussy before continuing his path down and around her thighs.

He trailed his tongue down the inside her right thigh, stopping at the tattoo of a garter holding a sonic screwdriver (which forced him to laugh) and down to portrait of Bettie Page on her calf. She giggled and kicked when he tickled her feet but then began squirming in a different way when he continued back up her left leg. His ascent was a bit faster because that limb was tattoo free.

He hooked her knees over his shoulders and settled himself right at the apex of her thighs. His lips hovered over crotch of her panties, letting his hot breath hit her in just the right spot. She shivered.

"Tom, _please_." She breathed.

Tom looked up at her and grinned. "What is it, pet? Tell me what you want."

Ruby made a small whining sound and covered her face with her hands.

"Tell me." Tom prodded.

"I…I want to feel your tongue on my clit. I want your fingers inside me. I want you to make me come, Tom. _Please."_ She pleaded.

Tom closed his eyes and groaned softly. "God, I love hearing you beg." He leaned down and rubbed her clit through her panties with his nose. "I bet you taste as sweet as you smell." He murmured. To test his theory, he tugged her panties aside and licked a long stripe up her sodden folds. Her gasp was barely audible.

"So wet. You're positively soaked. Is this all for me?" Tom asked. Ruby could only manage a nod. He sat up briefly to remove her panties and then resumed his spot between her thighs. He flicked her lips and outer folds lightly, taunting her before finally sealing his mouth around her and attacking her clit.

Ruby screamed and bucked her hips, the sudden assault of her sensitive nerves shocking her system. Tom gripped her thighs tightly to hold her in place. When she calmed enough, he removed one of his hands and began to prod her entrance with his finger. Slowly, he eased the thick digit inside her and he couldn't help but moan when he felt her. "God, you are so _tight._ " He said between licks.

She could already feel her orgasm building. Between the foreplay and Tom's talented tongue, it wouldn't be long. Tom must have felt the subtle squeezing and tightening of her inner walls because he slipped another finger inside her, latched his mouth directly on to her clit and sucked.

Ruby's orgasm ripped through her violently causing her to scream and writhe in his arms. Tom prolonged it as long as he could, sucking hard on her little bundle of nerves and fucking her with his fingers.

Eventually, he relented and allowed her to come down from her high. She collapsed, boneless, trying to remember her own name. He watched her pant and her eyes flutter as he languidly licked his fingers clean of her juices.

"I think that was about three years overdue, wouldn't you say?" He teased.

"Uh." Said Ruby.

She half heard him say something about a condom and she clumsily flopped her hand in the direction of her bedside table. In the back of her mind, she thanked her last boyfriend for leaving some condoms behind. Also, for needing Magnums because there was no way Tom would fit in an average size.

Distantly, she heard the crinkle of the little foil packet. She was still trying to refocus her eyes when Tom's beautiful face was suddenly looming over her.

"Are you ready for me, darling?" He asked gently. Ruby managed a nod and delicately wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just…go slow. Okay?" She whispered.

"Of course. Tell me if I'm hurting you and I'll stop." He assured her.

The thick head of his cock began to slowly push into her. Ruby whimpered but Tom soothed her, telling her to relax, that she felt amazing, that she was beautiful. He continued to work his way inside her, stopping halfway and letting it out a shudder.

" _Fuck._ " He groaned. Taking a deep breath he slid home until he gently bumped her cervix.

Ruby squeaked, unable to find even the air to breathe. She felt stretched to her absolute limit, almost to the point of pain. He stilled, letting her adjust to his impressive size. Even though it was obvious he was having his own struggles not to immediately come undone, he forced her to look him in the eye and asked her if she was all right. She told him she was, pulling him for a searing kiss.

"Fuck me, Tom." She breathed against his lips.

Tom's only response was a primal sounding growl, hooking one of her knees in the bend of his arm for a better angle he began to move. His thrusts were slow and shallow and he watched her face intently, looking for any signs of pain or discomfort. Ever the gentleman, even when inside her.

"God, you feel so _perfect_." He moaned.

Ruby thought the same thing about him, but his gradual pace was starting to frustrate her. She wanted more of him. _Needed_ more of him.

"Harder." She gasped directly in his ear.

Tom didn't argue. Apparently he had just been waiting for her go ahead because he began slamming into her to the hilt.

"Fuck!" Ruby screamed. She clawed at his back in a desperate attempt to hold on. Her second orgasm was coming embarrassingly quick and she sunk her teeth into his shoulder to try and stifle her uncontrollable cries.

Abruptly Tom shot up on his knees and threw her legs over his shoulders. A deep, guttural groan escaped Ruby's throat at this new angle penetrated her even deeper. "That's it, pet." Tom told her. "Let me hear you. Don't you dare try and silence those gorgeous sounds. Tell me how it feels. Do you like feeling my hard cock inside your tight, wet little pussy?"

"Oh God, Tom. _Yes!"_ She cried. The dirty talk coming from _his_ mouth and in _his_ voice was almost enough to bring her over the edge all on it's own. She felt herself growing even wetter, her inner muscles tightening. "Yes, baby. I fucking _love_ it. Fuck me, Tom! Fuck me! Oh God, you're going to make me come." She raked her nails down his chest, making him shout in pleasure.

He pounded into her a couple more times before leaning down to growl at her. "Get on top." He ordered. "I want those perfect breasts on my face as I fuck you into oblivion."

As if she had a choice.

Before she even had a chance to think of a response, her legs were around his waist and he wrapped his arms around her, rolling them over. He didn't even have to break his rhythm.

He kept one arm iron tight around her and snuck the other between them to play with her clit. Ruby keened loudly. Tom buried himself in her chest he worked her sensitive bud with his thumb. "Come for me, Ruby." He demanded. "I want to feel that sweet pussy come all over my cock."

Ruby didn't want to finish. She didn't want Tom to ever stop fucking her. She decided she could be perfectly happy spending the rest of her life with his thick, beautiful cock inside her. But her body decided it wasn't going to listen to her and it listened to _him_ instead. At his words she peaked, screaming his name and milking his cock with her inner walls for all it was worth.

Tom wasn't done however. He fucked her through her second orgasm of the night and right into her third. He waited until she went limp in his arms before biting into her neck and giving her several hard thrusts, allowing himself to come. He groaned against her skin, sucking hard enough to leave a bruise while he emptied himself inside her. Ruby whimpered, feeling his cock twitch. She stayed on top of him for as long as she dared until collapsing next to him on the bed.

They lay together panting for some time. When she found a little bit of strength, Ruby rolled her head over to look at Tom. He looked back with that handsome grin of his, the wide one where his tongue slightly poked out from between his teeth. Ruby held one of her hands up in the air, palm toward him. Confused, Tom held up his own hand. When she suddenly slapped his palm with a high five, Tom burst into laughter. Ruby joined in and they soon dissolved into a fit of giggles.

Tom recovered first, giving her a kiss and excusing himself to the bathroom to clean up. It took Ruby a little longer to get her legs working again but when she finally did she threw on a silk robe and went down into the kitchen, fetching two bottles of water for them. She knew she was dehydrated for sure and after that performance, Tom probably needed some hydrating too. He was coming out of the bathroom the same moment she reached the top of the stairs. She tossed the bottle to him and he caught it easily.

"Ah, you are wonderful." He said, opening the water and downing half of it in one pull.

"Mmm. You are pretty wonderful yourself." Ruby purred. She slipped her arms around his waist and began peppering his neck and shoulders with light kisses. She was surprised to feel his cock stirring against her lower belly. This man had some serious stamina.

Tom lifted her chin to pull her in for a kiss. He kissed her slow, tasting her lips like she was a fine wine. "Oh, but I'm afraid there is a problem, darling."

Ruby pulled back, concerned. "There is?"

"Mmhmm." His hand traveled to the tie of her robe, pulling it and then letting whole thing fall into a puddle of silk on the floor. "There. Much better." He tugged her naked body to his, letting her mold herself to him. "Perfect. Just like this." He said, and captured her lips again. They kissed for a long time with Tom's cock getting harder and harder pinned between them. Ruby finally broke the kiss, nipping at his lower lip with her teeth.

"I'm a mess. I could use a shower." She slipped from his arms and headed towards the bathroom, making sure to stop at her bedside table to grab a little gold packet. She smiled at him from over her shoulder. "Care to join me?" She asked coyly.

Tom followed happily.

He had her again in the shower, pinning her against the wall and holding her legs in the air. Then a third time back in her bed. The last time was slow. They lay in a spooning position on their sides and he took her from behind, hooking her top leg back behind his hip and slowly rubbing her clit with his fingers.

Ruby passed out not long after. She cuddled on Tom's chest with her hand curled over his heart. Tom lay awake for a bit longer. He traced the tattoo that covered her back of an octopus attacking a pirate ship until sleep finally claimed him.

* * *

 _ Two Weeks Later_

 _London_

Tom was annoyed. Almost to the point of frustration. He was all set to go out for a rare free evening and he had decided he wanted to wear his favorite scarf. It was his Loki scarf, the one he had kept from the _Thor_ set, so it wasn't like he could go out and buy a replacement.

Finally he remembered the last place he had seen it: about a month ago when he had gone out with his friend Charlie. He must have left it in Charlie's car. Pulling out his phone he started scrolling through his contacts to find Charlie. He stopped when he saw a name he didn't recognize right under the one he was looking for.

Charlotte Warren.

Who on Earth was that? He tapped the name and had to sit down when he saw the accompanying photo.

It was Ruby. The beautiful bar owner from Minneapolis he'd shared an amazing evening with a couple weeks prior. He'd been kicking himself because he'd overslept the following morning and had to run out of her apartment, barely having a chance to say goodbye and forgetting to get her phone number. He'd wanted to go back to her bar and find her again but he had never found the time.

Now, weeks later, here she was. She'd taken the picture herself, that much was obvious. Her copper hair was wet and mussed and her makeup was gone. She was smiling and winking in a perfect imitation of the pin-up girl painted on the wall in her bar. The sun was coming up in the background so she must have gotten up sometime after he had fallen asleep and stolen his phone.

And she'd given him her real name.

Tom waffled back and forth for a bit, trying to decide if he should call her or not. He _did_ already have plans for the evening and it was probably about…11 AM where she was? Should he bother her?

In the end, he tapped the little phone icon by her name and waited for her to pick up. It rang three times before she did.

"Hello?"

"Well hello, darling. You are a sneaky little minx aren't you… _Charlotte._ " Tom said. She answered with the soft laugh he remembered and it sent a familiar heat to his nether region.

"Hey there, sugar. I was wondering when you were going to find me."

* * *

A/N : Thanks for reading! So for those possibly wondering, Ruby is a Tribal Fusion style belly dancer. When I envision her style, it's similar to dancers like Marta Bedriová and Luna Rouge. In fact, if you look up Marta Bedriová on YouTube and find the video titled "Marta Bedriová - Tribal Fusion Sensually Hafla 2014 - Arabian Fairy Tale & Tarab Night 2014" that dance is similar to how Ruby would dance for Tom.


End file.
